A lesson to remember
by oparunotoshi
Summary: Kabuto n'a pas pris sa mission au sérieux et Orochimaru est obliger de le punir. One shot - lemon - angst - NCS- slash - Yaoi - D/s - spanking


**A Lesson to remember**

_**auteur :**_SephielyaJMaxwell

_**couple :**_ Orochimaru x Kabuto

Kabuto ne pouvait pas lutter contre l'angoisse qu'il ressentait en se dirigeant vers maison de son sensei. Il avait rarement parler à l'homme qui dirigait l'équipe composée de ninjas du son, bien qu'il en fasses parti. D'habitude il était simplement appelé pour partager des informations, rarement pour rencontrer Orochimaru-sama lui-même. Cela faisait un moment qu'il n'avait pas vu le Sannin, cependant il était à moitié heureux. La dernière fois qu'il avait vu Orochimaru-sama il avait vu Sasori-sama juste après, il s'était toujours senti déchiré entre les deux, même si il avait été donné comme un "cadeau" au Sannin. Ses deux maître le terrifié tout les deux de façon différente. L'un avec une façon monstrueuse de cacher son corp, il pourrait utiliser des chaînes et du poison pour le contrôler, et l'autre avec son regard de serpent qui le faisait se sentir comme une souris prise au piège.

Lorsqu'il arriva, il contempla la maison de son maître. Une petite maison, mais bien bâtie sur le bord de la ville. Pas trop riche, ni trop pauvre. Très dicrète pour un Jounin sans mention particulière. Il frappa à la porte. Lorsque son sensei ouvrit la porte son coeur manqua un battement. Il entra sans dire un mot et la porte fut fermée derrière lui.

"Qu'est-ce qui se passe, sensei ? J'ai dit à Yakushi-san que j'allais m'entraîner avec vous, mais si c'est trop long il risque de me suspecter... Je n'ai pas de nouvelles informations, et..."

"Monte à l'étage" le coupa son sensei d'un ton sec "La première pièce à droite". C'était un ordre, Kabuta avala sa salive. Il fit un effort pour cacher la moiteur de ses mains à mesure qu'il montait les escaliers, chaque craquement le faisait sursauter. Il entra dans la pièce à droite dont la porte était entrouverte, cherchant du regard quoi que ce soit qui ne soit pas à sa place, cependant tout semblait normal. La chambre était petite, il y avait seulement un petit lit, un bureau, une chaise et une étagère remplit de manuscrits et de livres. Il fronça les sourcils, confus. Il entendit la porte se refermer derrière lui, il se retourna rapidement et vit deux yeux dorés planté dans les siens, il sentit un frisson glisser dans son dos comme les écailles d'un serpent rampant.

"O-Orochimaru-sama…"

"Kukuku…" Son maître eut un petit rire à la surprise de son espion, le dos appuyé contre la porte, les bras croisés. "Surpris de me voir, mon joli Kabuto ?" Kabuto le salua formellement, en gardant la tête et les yeux baissés pedant qu'il parlait.

"Je n'ai pas été mis au courant de votre venue... s'il vous plaît pardonnez mon apparence et ma grossièreté. Avez-vous... avez-vous besoin d'informations ?" demanda avec précaution Kabuto. Orochimaru s'approcha de Kabuto et lui releva le menton avec ses long doigts. Le médecin frissona de nouveau à la froideur du toucher et du regard.

"Tu n'as pas était sage, je le sais, Kabuto-kun". Oh-oh, si Orochimaru a employé les formalité c'est qu'il est en colère. Comme il était plus jeune, le Sannin l'appelé simplement "Kabuto" comme s'il étati son propre fils ou un ami proche.

"Que voulez-vous dire, Orochimaru-sama ?" Kabuto avait du mal à avaler sa salive. Les paumes de ses mains étaient moites, mais il arrivait à contrôler sa respiration. Il ne serait pas un bon ninja s'il ne pouvait pas contrôle sa peur. Mais c'est d'Orochimaru que l'on parle !

"J'ai entendu dire que Sasori t'as rendu visite..." Il siffla, ses doigts tournèrent autour de son menton avant de le saisir fermement.

"I-Il l'a fait..."

"Et alors ?" il ressera ses doigts sur son menton

"Il... il n'a pas remarqué, Orochimaru-sama..." dit Kabuto en grimacant légèrement. Le Sannin le libéra, mais il ne baissa pas la tête de nouveau. Cela semblait amuser Orochimaru, qui souriait.

"Il a aussi laisser entendre que tu as passé un test avec brio..." dit-il lentement en sortant un papier de son dos.

"Oh, ça. J'étais trop fatigué pour faire semblant d'être stupide ce jour-là. C'est tellement difficile de le faire quand il font des questions si facile..." Il fut interrompu par la paume qui à frappé son visage, si fort qu'il en perdit l'équilibre et heurta le sol avec un bruit sourd. Alors qu'il essayait de se relever , le Sannin attrapa ses cheveux à la base du cou, où ils étaient attachés, et se pencha près de son visage.

"Sais-tu à quel point ton travail est important pour moi, Kabuto ?" Cette fois, son nom a été sondé attentivement, la langue de serpent caressant chaque syllabe.

"H-Hai, Orochimaru-sama ..."

"Et sais-tu ce qui arrive aux ninjas qui sont trop intelligents ?" Il serra sa main dans les cheveux blancs, qui lui valut un second sursaut du genin qui pencher la tête en arrière.

"H-Hai ..! Ils ... se faire remarquer ... "

"Veux-tu être remarqué, Kabuto ?" Le genin aurait juré qu'il avait arraché ses cheveux, et des larmes apparurent aux coins de ses yeux.

"Non !" Il murmura avec ferveur. "Je ferais attention à partitr de maintenant, Orochimaru-sama !"Il gémit de soulagement lorsqu'il le libéra,se laissant tomber à genoux. Il combattit si fort l'envie de toucher son crâne douloureux que ses mains tremblaient, tout comme le reste de son corps. Il craignait la colère du Sannin, comme toute personne saine d'esprit. Orochimaru se mit à marcher en cercle lent autour de son serviteur contemplant le corps mince, vêtu de pourpre avec reconnaissance, Sasori avais bien choisi son cadeau.

Kabuto ne pouvait ignorer le regard de son maître sur lui, il n'osait changer de position de peur provoquer sa colère malgré le parquet qui lui bléssé les genoux. Il attendit en silence, se mordant la langue pour ne pas céder à la tentation de parler, il voulait désespérément guérir la brulure de sa joue et son crâne endolori. La voix de son maître le fit sursauter.

"Je pense que tu as besoin d'une leçon pour t'en souvenir" dit Orochimaru , avec un sourire sadique il inclina le menton de Kabuto avec deux doigts. "Vas à ce bureau, là-bas." Il pris un ton ferme avant de le lâcher. Kabuto fronca les sourcils mais ne dit rien, il cligna des yeux de surprise lorsque son maître lui attrapa l'épaule pour le forcer à se pencher sur le bureau. Le visage du médecin s'empourpra, mais il combattit l'idée d'essayer de s'éloigner. "C'est un bon garçon", Orochimaru caressa doucement ses cheveux. "Accepte juste la punition et ce sera bientôt fini. J'espère que tu t'en souviendras et que tu prendras soin de ton travail la prochaine fois."

"Oui, Monsieur..."Kabuto avala sa salive et baissa la tête en s'apuyant sur ses coudes, ses mèches cachant ses yeux mais pas ses joues cramoisies. Les mains de son maître caressèrent ses hanches, puis détachèrent son pantalon, qui tomba à ses chevilles permettant à l'air de refroidir ses cuisses nues et ses fesses pâles. Il prit une inspiration tremblante, alors que le Sannin regardait la courbe d'une joue, son coeur battait la chamade.

Orochimaru pris son temps pour étudier le garçon docile devant lui, jusqu'a sa prostate, il attendait sa punition comme un bon serviteur chatié. Il n'était pas sur que le garçon ai dit la vérité à propos de Sasori, mais la seule chose qu'il pouvait farire était de le rendre fidèle. D'après son expérience, il y avait plusieurs façon de faire cela, mais les deux premières qui lui vinrent à l'esprit était la peur et la luxure. Il prit la joue qu'il avait admiré dans sa main en se penchant sur le dos de Kabuto et murmura contre son oreille "Tais-toi maintenant... Je ne voudrais pas que les voisins pensent que ton sensei abuse de sa position sur toi..." avec un petit rire avant de se replier. Kabuto se mordit la lèvre. Lorque Orochimaru abbatit sa main, il laissa une trace rouge sur le derrière blanc.

Le premier coup brisa le silence comme un coup de tonerre, et Kabuto regretta de s'être mordu la lèvre du sang couler dans sa bouche. Il serra les dents et baissa la tête jusqu'a ce que son front touche la surface froide du bureau. Il grogna à chaque coup, surpris par leur puissance et la douleur. Ce n'est pas comme s'il n'avait jamais était fessait, étant enfant il été très indicipliné quand Yakushi l'avais amenait à la maison du champ de bataille où il avait pardu se parents (?). Mais c'était Orochimaru qui le punissait après tout, et Kabuto n'avait plus 7 ans. Après dix bonnes claques , il se mit à gémir, il se détestait pour cettte faiblesse mais les larmes lui piquaient les yeux. A vingt, un sanglot lui échappa et il se mordit les phalanges. Il ne crierait pas ! Il ne voulait pas crier ! A trente il se mordit jusqu'au sang, il ne pouvait plus contenir ses sanglots , ses larmes tomber sur ses lunettes et glisser le long de ses joues, sa respiration était devenu irrégulière. Orochimaru arrêta peu après, mais le ninja aux cheveux argenté avait l'impression que les coups pleuvaient toujours.

Ses genoux tremblaient comme ceux d'un enfants incapable de marcher, il ne pensait pas pouvoir tenir debout sans s'appuyer sur le bureau. Dehors le soleil était couché et leur seule lumière provenait du clair de lune argenté. Orochimaru sourit quand il laissa son regard errer sur les fesses maintenant rosée de ninja tremblant et sanglotant. Il se pencha encore vers le garçon, collant sa bouche contre son oreille. "C'est un bon garçon" murmura-t'il en riant "Je pense que tu as appris ta leçon, hein ?" Siffla-t'il. Kabuto hocha la tête rapidement, et répondit sans hésiter.

"Hai, Orochimaru-sama." Il déglutit, ralentissant sa respiration pour diminuer la douleur. La féssée lui ayant fait complètement oublier sa joue et son cuir chevelu.

"Là, là" Le Sannin caressa à nouveau ses cheveux, et déposa un doux baiser sur le visage larmoyant de Kabuto. "Je vais mieux le faire maintenant...". Sur ce, il recula et placa ses mains sur les hanches de Kabuto. Le genin se paralysa de terreur, il en oubliat de respirer pendant un moment . Il senti un objet humide touché une de ses fesses, sous le choc il haletat, puis cambra son dos. Ce n'est pas ce qu'il avait prévu, mais c'était agréable... En fait comme son maître continé à lécher la peau brûlante, Kabuto poussait des gémissements à moitié étrangler. Il avait de nouveau le souffle court, lorsque le premier doigt glissa en lui, il gémi à moitié de peur mais Orochimaru entama un vas et viens et il en oublia tout le reste. Kabuto s'efforcait de lutter contre sa propre honte et son humiliation, il savait qu'Orochimaru se servait de lui comme d'un jouet. Il le savait... mais il se sentait si bien... L'homme qui venait de lui infliger tant de douleur le faisait maintenant se tordre de plaisir. Lorsque son sensei inséra un deuxième doigt, touchant la prostate du plus jeune à chaque vas et viens, Kabuto poussa un gémissement sourd et vînt dans la fine main blanche de son maître.

Orochimaru porta sa main à sa bouche et lècha la semence du genin comme s'il s'agissait d'une friandise. Kabuto regarda par dessus son épaule et aperçu son maître, il enregistra un peu en état de choc ce qu'il était entrain de faire. Son esprit médical lui dit que c'était tout à fait hygiénique, mais son esprit rationel lui dit que ça n'était pas une raison. Orochimaru se pencha pour ramasser l'écharppe de médecin et la remis au garçon qui se leva enfin, s'essuyant le visage et nettoyant ses lunettes avec précaution. Il les remis au sommet de son nez avant d'utiliser l'écharppe pour nettoyer ses saletés, y compris ce qui était sur le sol. Il rengea l'écharppe souillé dans la poche de son pantalon puis il s'agenouilla avec une grimace, son visage crispé de douleur, la tête baissée.

"Merci... pour votre leçon, Orochimaru-sama" dit-il humblement. Orochimaru se mit à rire très amusé et satisfait. Il caressa de nouveau les cheveux argenté du ninja.

"Tu es le bien venu, Kabuto. La prochaine fois, je n'uiliserais pas ma main pour frapper." C'était à la fois un avertissement et une promesse et l'adolescent sentit son regard froid "Tu peus rentrer chez toi." Le genin s'en alla lentement mais sa douleur était évidente alors qu'il passait à côté du Sennin et se dirigeait vers la porte. "Oh, et Kabuto, ne te guéris pas. Si tu n'as plus ces marques dans quelques jours, je les referais. C'est clair ?

"Hai." Il déglutit.

"Très bien... Fait de beaux rêves, Kabuto" Il rit et Kabuto disparu de la salle.

Il ne pouvait croiser le regard de Yakushi-san, de toute façon il ne se soucier pas de lui semblait-il. Kabuto maudit le vieil homme après tout c'est lui qui avait informait Orochimaru-sama. Son visage rouge de honte, il se sentait tellement mal qu'il pourrait être malade à tout moment. Rentré chez lui, il se dirigea droit vers sa chambre, se plaignant de maux de tête à son père adoptif. Il voulu prendre une douche, mais il n'avait pas l'énergie, de sorte qu'il tomba la tête la première sur son lit. Son corps le brûlé partout où il avait été touché, et il avait l'impression qu'une douzaine de serpents rampaient sur lui. Il aurait pu prendre une féssée, il aurait pu vivre avec cette honte mais il ne supportait pas d'avoir était touché de cette manière ... Il sentit son visage rougir à nouveau, et il gémit dans son oreiller. Il n'y aurait pas de repos ce soir, non pas entre son dos endolori et pensées souillées.

La prochaine fois qu'Orochimaru vit Kabuto, il ne pût s'empêcher de sourire en signe de victoire. Lorsqu'avant il n'y avait rien d'autre que la peur et peut-être le respect dans les yeux du garçon, il voyait maintenant quelque chose de beaucoup plus profond. L'anxiété, la peur et le respect étaient toujours là, seulement ils avaient été rejoints par quelques petites choses ... L'anticipation, la curiosité et le meilleur de tous, la luxure.


End file.
